


Pride: Fun For the Whole Family!

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU where everyone lives peaceful and happy, Gen, M/M, Modern Day, Pride Parades, and Erik takes a chill pill, just like Billy is unapologetically queer, that makes it sound serious but its actually just some lighthearted crack, the Lehnsherr-Maximoff family is unapologetically Jewish, the relationships are just mentioned/implied not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Billy finds out his grandpa's never been to a pride parade. He sets out to immediately rectify this situation.





	Pride: Fun For the Whole Family!

**Author's Note:**

> this is some silly nonsense in honor of Pride month and inspired by this Tumblr post: http://nikorys.tumblr.com/post/123773396569

“I just don’t get it! You love riots and you were alive during Stone Wall!” 

 

“I was in  _ jail  _ during Stone Wall.” 

 

“If I’d been alive during Stone Wall, I would have singlehandedly broken out of jail to go riot. And no one loves a good riot more than you, Grandpa!” 

 

“Well, unfortunately, try as I might, I could find no way to break out for anything, let alone to attend a gay riot.” 

 

“And what about after you got out of jail? You’ve had at least nearly five decades to get it done!” 

 

Billy had just found out that his grandfather had never been to a pride parade. He could think of nothing more scandalous than this. Billy’d been to every New York City pride parade since he’d turned twelve. It was among his favorite times of the year. Billy had always written off his grandparents not going to their being busy with the school nearly constantly. Had he known that his grandfather Erik had never been to a pride celebration at all, he would have definitely kicked up more of a fuss over insisting that he come with them.  

 

Even now, he’d only found out through accident, not confession. He’d gone downstairs for breakfast, already dressed up with an obscene amount of rainbows and pins. Billy considered himself very lucky to have been wearing one of his ‘ _ The first pride was a riot’  _ pins, because it’s what sparked the comment of ‘that almost makes me want to go to one of those’ from his grandfather. Billy thought he’d been joking but unfortunately, no. His grandfather was entirely serious about never having been to a pride event before. And now Billy and his grandfather were stuck in the argument stemmed from Billy’s shock, while Charles looked on in amusement and Tommy ignored them in favor of the stack of pancakes on his plate.

“I just don’t understand,” Billy insisted once more. “You’re like…  _ the  _ gay mutant icon. You could probably lead the parade if you wanted to!” 

 

Erik wasn’t whether to be amused, endeared, or exasperated with his grandson at this moment. “I suppose the opportunity just never arose back in the day, and now I’m far too old to be parading around the city. That’s for young men like you, Billy.” 

 

“No way, Grandpa! Pride is for everyone. That’s it. I’m decided. Grandad, I’m stealing Grandpa away for the day,” Billy said to Charles, who only laughed and nodded. Then Billy turned to Erik and crossed his arms over his chest, determined now. “You are going to Pride this year.” 

 

“But, Billy-” Erik was cut off. 

 

Billy shook his head and went around the table to grab his grandfather’s arm and tug him up off his chair. “No buts. Come on, let’s go get you something event-appropriate to wear and then we’ll go out.” 

 

“Surely you already have people to go with. Aren’t you meeting Teddy there? I’m an old man, Billy, you don’t want me around on your date.” It was obviously a cheap excuse, which is why Billy was having none of it. 

 

“How convenient that Teddy’s away this weekend,” Billy said, smirking as he led Erik up to his and Charles’ room. Billy’s incredibly excited now and he grinned as he ushered Erik into the bedroom and went to open the closet. “People are going to be so stoked you’re there, Grandpa. I bet people will be begging you to march with them! The senior gays group, the mutant gays group, the Jewish gay groups. Everyone!” 

 

“...there’s Jewish gay groups?” Erik asked, frowning. It had been years since he’d been involved at all with any of this. 

 

Billy turned to him with a wide grin. “Grandpa. There’s gay groups for  _ everything.  _ The possibilities are endless. You want to march with the shul we attend? Because they have groups. You want to march with mutant separatist? There’s a group for that. Mutant integrationists? There’s a group for that. Mutant in general? Group for that. Alumni from the school? There’s a group for that. Hell, you want to march with gay Jewish mutants? Because I’m pretty sure I can find you a group. Oh! How fun would it be if we used your fame as an excuse to find someone as the Babadook to march with us?” 

 

“The Babadook?” Erik repeated dumbly. 

 

“Nevermind.” Billy shook his head quickly. 

 

Erik frowned. “No, tell me. What’s the Babadook? Is it some weird sex thing or something? I may be a grandpa, but I’m a  _ cool  _ grandpa, Billy, you can tell me.” 

 

“Grandpa…” Billy sighed as he passed him a shirt that Billy’s deemed appropriate for the march. “You barely know what memes are. I’m not going to explain the Babadook to you.” 

 

That convinced Erik that yes, Billy was probably right. He doesn’t need to know what the Babadook is. While Erik changed, Billy rushed off to his room for more accessories and he comes back with a Jewish pride flag that Erik begrudgingly lets Billy tie around his shoulders like a cape. 

 

“It’s like your old outfits from the 70s! Only gayer. And more Jewish.” Billy laughed. He has one emblazoned on his tank top. “Uncle Pietro’s going to meet us there. You’re going to have so much fun, I promise.” 

 

“Pietro goes to these things?” Erik looked surprised. Last he’d checked, his son was straight. Was there something he missed. 

 

Billy nodded. “He goes with the Avengers. They go, take pictures, kiss babies. That sort of thing. Ready to go now? This is so exciting! It’s like you’re a baby gay and I’m your mentor!” 

 

“Please don’t ever call me a ‘baby gay’ outside of these four walls,” Erik said, giving his grandson a look that suggested he was briefly considering going back to his destructive, murderous days. But no, grandfatherly love won out and he just sighed as he stood. “Let’s get going then.” 

 

“Yes! This is going to be the best parade ever!” Billy grinned and grabbed his grandfather’s hand to tug him along. 

 

And from the many, many, many Instagram pictures and Snapchat story uploads on Billy’s accounts, it seemed that it was indeed a pride parade to be remembered for the ages. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write (and yes one of Billy's instagram posts was definitely the picture in that Tumblr post)
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
